Pucca Runs Away
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: Pucca feels sad, like nobody cares for her and feels like Garu hates her. So Pucca runs away and is nowhere to be found in Sooga Village.


**I got this idea from a youtube video, Pucca is missing-A comeback on my Pucca tributes, if you want to see it seach it up on youtube. i donno if someone else already made this. so i hope you like it.**

**I do not own Pucca or any of this in my story!**

Thought=_thought_

Pucca sat on her bed crying hard, "Why can't he even act like he cares for me? Why aren't my uncles ever around? Why does Ring Ring hate me? Seems like my whole world is a mess!", Pucca walked out of her room. Without her uncles around at all (traveling) she could easily walk out unnoticed. She took a walk through Sooga Village and eventually ended up at Garu's house. As she walked past she stopped to take note of Garu's ninja equipment OUTSIDE! _Why would Garu leave his equipment outside? _

Ring Ring walked in front of Pucca and said," Pucca, haven't you herd? Garu's moving."_ Ha ha ha! I can't wait to see her reaction._

Just hearing that Pucca ran all the way back to the Goh Rong and into her room sobbing. After crying hard into her pillow she finally blurted out, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!". Pucca gathered some items and ran away, very very very very far away.

**WHEN HER UNCLES RETURN…**

Ho said, "I can't find Pucca!"

Uncle Dumpling said, "Neither can I!"

Linguini shouted, "WHERE'S PUCCA?!"

The Ching came skipping along, "Where's Pucca?"

Uncle Dumpling answered, "We don't know…"

Ching thought for a moment. _Where else should Pucca be?_ Nowhere came to mind. The she just said, "Maybe we should ask Garu to go look for Pucca."

Ho said, "That would be a good idea." Him and the other chefs walked over to Garu's house. Then they asked together for Garu to find Pucca.

Garu nodded in agreement, worry filled his mind, _damn it! I mean, PUCCA'S GONE?!_ _Where would she go? I'm worried?! Why am I worried?! I must find her! _Then Garu set off in search of Pucca.

**PUCCA…**

Pucca sobbed, _oh why did I run away? Now EVERYTHING has gone wrong! I'm so alone now! This is worse than before!_ Pucca sobbed harder. Pucca, feeling terribly sorry for what she has done, wished that she could be back home. But there was nothing she could do, she was completely lost.

**GARU…**

Garu, traveling for days and those days turned into weeks, was resting under a tree on the highest mountain thought where Pucca could be. _Maybe,_ he remembered her birthday and how she ran, _she could be there!_ Garu got up and continued, even when he reached the spot he thought he'd find Pucca she wasn't there. _Gah! Dang this! Where else?_ He thought, but he couldn't think of any other places she'd be so he continued. It became his first month of searching and still no trace of Pucca, _my worries have built up to the point where I must find her now!_ His head hung down.

**SOOGA VILLAGE…**

Abyo stood there blankly then finally breathed out, "It's just not the same with out Garu or Pucca around. When will they come back?" he sat down. He took slow bites of hit sandwich. _Garu please come back with Pucca soon._

Ching walked slowly. _When will Pucca and Garu come back? Who do I have to talk to or to hang with?_ Ching could only wish Pucca would come home soon.

All three of the chefs have been worried sick since Pucca disappeared. They could only hope that Pucca would come through the door any moment.

**GARU…**

Garu, on his third month of traveling, hasn't even seen a trace. Garu kept walking, hoping he'll find Pucca any moment. Garu came across a stream, so thirsty he took a drink of the water. _Gah! This water is salty!_ He spat the water out and walked up stream to see the source of the water and see if he could find a spot to settle for the night. Once he saw the waterfall he looked up and he was so glad! It was PUCCA! _Oh my gosh! It's Pucca!_ He climbed up the cliff and gave Pucca a kiss on the cheek. _I love you!_

Pucca gave Garu a big hug (and some kisses of course). _Time for us both to go home._

**THREE MONTHS LATER IN SOOGA VILLAGE…**

The chefs, cooking, herd a knock on the door. They hoped this was the day they have been waiting for, for months, then the door opened and there she was! Safe and sound, back home! The chefs were relived to see Pucca, but she was still a little sad. _Why is she sad?_

Pucca asked Garu, "Is it true? That you're moving?"

Garu's face had a shocked look!_ Who ever told you that I'm going to kick their butt!_ Garu shook his head.

Ring Ring walked up to Pucca and Garu, "Ha ha ha! You believed me?!" _What an idiot!_

Garu was furious at Ring Ring for that! He slashed Ring Ring's dress causing part of the bottom to fall of.

Ring Ring looked down at her torn dress and attacked Garu, "How dare you?!" Then she slammed Garu to the ground.

This made Pucca furious! _No! How dare you?!_ Pucca flung Ring Ring off Garu. After Pucca defeated Ring Ring she skipped happily to her room. In her room she said, "He does love me!", while dancing, "Now I know!"

After that Sooga Village returned back to normal, for now…


End file.
